Apache (Jump On It)
"Apache (Jump On It)" by The Sugarhill Gang is featured on Just Dance 3. Dancer ''Just Dance 3'' The dancer is an Apache Indian man with no shirt, but a large necklace down his chest and traditional Apache outfit. ApacheJD3DancerSelection.png|Original ApacheJumpOnIt.png|JD2015 (Appearance in The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Mashup) Apache coach 1.png|Remake Remake In his remake, he has a darker color scheme, a glowing green outline, and he looks more realistic. Background It's a city; on a building there are painted Indian totems, which glow during the chorus. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Hit the air with your fists. Gold Move 2: Point to the screen. Gold Move 3: Act like you are shooting an arrow from bow. Gold Move 4: Raise your hand as if you are showing something. ApacheGoldMove1Remake.png|Gold Move 1 ApacheGoldMove2ExtractionJD3.png|Gold Move 2 (Original) ApacheGoldMove2Remake.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) ApacheGoldMove3Remake.png|Gold Move 3 ApacheGoldMove4Remake.png|Gold Move 4 A(JOI) GM1 In-game.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game A(JOI) GM2 In-game.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game A(JOI) GM3 In-game.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game A(JOI) GM4 In-game.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Raise your hand and kneel as if you are showing something. (Apache (Jump On It)). ApacheGoldMove4Remake.png|Only Gold Move Mashup Apache (Jump On It) has an unlockable Mashup. Dancers (no repeats) *''Apache (Jump On It)'' (JD3) *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' (JD3) *''Move Your Feet'' (JD2) *''Iko Iko'' (JD2) *''Viva Las Vegas'' (JD2) *''Jungle Boogie'' (JD2) *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' (JD3) *''Rasputin'' (JD2) Appearances in Mashups Apache (Jump On It) appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Candy * Could You Be Loved * Da Funk * Follow The Leader * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * I Will Survive * Jamaican Dance * Kiss Kiss (Cowboy) * Limbo * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Run the Show * She's Got Me Dancing * The Final Countdown * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans) * Wild Wild West * Y.M.C.A. Captions Apache (Jump On It) appears in Puppet/PartyMaster Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Indian Swing * Indian Ritual * Indian Whip * Inidan Feet * No Way * New Style Rain Dance * Rain Dance Trivia * The version of the song used in-game was re-recorded by The Sugarhill Gang, which can be found on iTunes. ** This makes it the second re-recorded song to appear in the series after Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika). * Monster Mash was mentioned in the lyrics of the song. ** However, Ubisoft removed that part to save time. Gallery Apachesqa.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' Apachemashup.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' (Mashup) Apachejdn.jpg|''Apache (Jump On It)'' (remake) ApacheMenu.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' On the Menu Just Dance 3 apache_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Oie transparentapache.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 43.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/Just Dance 2016 apache pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Sugar Hill Gang- Apache (Jump On It) Just Dance 3 - Apache (Jump On It) - 5* Stars Choreography - 5* Stars-3 Just Dance 3 - Apache (Jump On It) by The Sugarhill Gang|Just Dance Now version References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Around-The-World Category:Deceased Artists Category:Shortened Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Unlockables